I'm Not Okay
by Cigarettes-and-Knives
Summary: Russell and Lucy have been through so much together...but through the years, they've slowly grown apart. Though when the disease breaks out, will they be able resolve their problems and get to safety with their rag-tag team in time?
1. Chapter 1

The Crazies. Yeah, yeah, I know. On a whim. XD

First time I watched this awesome movie, I fell for Russell Clank! XD He's super smexy! lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Crazies. Only Lucy, my OC.

I hope you enjoy it, even though it may be hard to read at times!

Warning, there be cussing, angst, depression, slight molestation, light smex, and drinking and cutting ahead. Don't like. Don't read. Also, I've already had one of my fans cry due to reading this. /shrug/ Don't know how it'll affect you but I wrote it to be real emotional! XD I hope it proves to be a good read, I hope you enjoy it and remember:

Feedback = more chapters...even though I've been killing my other stories by now...I'm so sorry, my fans, if I haven't updated something you really want me to update, just ask, I'll put it as next on my to-do list! ^^

Enjoy!

"Hey, Russ! You be the cop and I'll be the bad guy!" Exclaimed the brown-haired girl.  
"Ain't you always the bad guy, Lu-Lu?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not a very good cop! You are though! You always catch me!"  
"Isn't that a bad thang, Lu-Lu?"  
"Well, I like it when ya catch me, Russ!" The sandy-haired boy rolled his eyes.  
"Ya goof-ball! If you're da bad guy, ya ain't supposed to wanna be caught!"  
"But it's fun!" The girl pouted, her bright green eyes shining.  
"Fine, go hide!" The boy commanded carelessly. The girl giggled and ran off.  
The sun was shining and the bird house thermometer on an old two-story house porch read ninety-two degrees Fahrenheit. The cicadas chirped endlessly and the birds flew across the sky. The girl in a pink sun-dress ran behind an old wooden shed, away from the boy who was wearing a blue shirt and worn-out jeans with one too many holes in them.  
"-Nine, ten! Come out ya scum-bag! I'mma send ya to the slammer where you belong!" The boy said with a smile, he held out his hands to form a gun, his index fingers pointing out to be the barrel.  
"Not on ya life, copper!" came the voice of the girl, who had her long, brown hair tied into two braids that went over her shoulders.  
The boy ran behind the shed and the girl bolted away, laughing her bubbly life.  
"Bang! Bang!" The boy shouted, pulling his middle finger like a trigger.  
"Miss me!" Exclaimed the girl, running behind the old, white house.  
"Bang, bang, bang!" The boy yelled again, but he 'missed' her just as soon as she ran around a big oak tree.  
The two chased each other around the huge yard for a few more moments until the girl's foot slipped out of her shoe. The boy tried to stop from running into her when she fell but didn't succeed.  
"Whoa!" The boy gasped before falling on top of her. The girl giggled and the boy smiled triumphantly.  
"I caught you! You're an awful bad guy, ya know that?" The girl giggled.  
"But I like being caught!"  
"You're so weird," said Russell Clank before rolling off of the girl and lying on his back in the grass, exhausted from his chase.  
The girl put her hands behind her head and stared up at the clouds. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the girl spoke.  
"Hey, Russ?"  
"Yeah, Lu-Lu?"  
"Will you always catch me?"  
"What're ya talkin' 'bout?"  
"You always catch me nowadays...will you always catch me?" She looked over at him.  
"I s'pose. If ya want me to. Why?"  
"I like bein' caught by you. Will you promise to always catch me? Promise?" The boy gave her a contemplating look.  
"Fine. I'll catch you as long as you want me to."  
"I'll always want you to."  
"Okay, so fine then. I promise I'll catch ya, kay, Luc?" The girl smiled and closed her eyes.

Two years later...

The brown-haired girl, whose hair was now shoulder-length, was running from big boys who were picking on her. She'd always been a good runner, running from her best friend, Russell Clank, had made her so. She was small too, so she could easily duck under playground equipment and behind bushes. She screamed as the boys threatened her more, she was scared, frankly.  
"Get back here, you little-" The boy in leather was cut off by being kicked in the balls. He cringed and fell to the ground.  
"Ooooh shit, you little-" He looked up to see a boy with sandy hair glaring at him, his fists clenched by his sides.  
The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to see her best friend standing in front of her. Her face lit up.  
"Russ!" She exclaimed.  
"Leave her alone!" The boy growled through clenched teeth. One of the four, a red-head, laughed.  
"Oooh, we're so scared," he taunted. Russell's knuckles turned white.  
"So now we have two little punks to beat up, eh?" Said a blonde one to the left.  
Before Russell knew it, he was punched in the face. Hard. The girl gasped and stepped backwards as her friend was pushed to the ground. She watched in horror as the red-head punched him in the face repeatedly, and the blonde kicking him in the ribs over and over.  
"Hey!" Came a voice. Everyone looked to the left, except Russell who was clutching his side in pain, his eyes closed tightly. His face was covered in blood and his right eye looked really rough.  
The voice belonged to a teacher. She gasped at the sight of her student, bloody and battered.  
"Mr. Dawson. Would you and your friends like to go back to your own school where you belong? I believe a meeting with your principal is in order," The young woman said with malice. The blonde looked at her nervously before nodding and walking off to the high school with his posse.  
The teacher rushed over to Russell.  
"Can you watch him while I get the nurse?" She asked the girl. She nodded timidly before the teacher ran back to the front of the elementary school.  
The girl bent down beside her friend and took his hand in hers.  
"Russ..." She began, her voice cracking and tears leaking from her eyes.  
"Lucy?" Asked Russell, coughing in pain. He opened his eyes.  
"You...came to help me," Lucy stated shakily. Russ smiled.  
"I promised you I'd always come chasin' afta ya, din' I?"  
"Yeah, but you din' have to come afta me this time, Russy! You coulda got yourself killed!" Lucy cried.  
"Eh, it's okay. It won' happen again, ya know why?" Lucy shook her head. "'Cause when I grow up, I'mma be a police officer so I can stop guys like dem," Lucy giggled.  
"Can I be your bad guy?" She asked with a smile. Russell reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek.  
"I don' wanna hafta put you behind bars, Lu."  
"S'kay. You won't have to. I'll be a good bad guy."  
"You goof-ball. There ain't no such thang," Russell chuckled before passing out. Lucy cried and put her head on his chest.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much," she cried softly before pausing. She looked up at her friend's face. "Russell Clank. I'll love you till the day I die," she swore before the nurse came with a stretcher.

2 years later...

"Bastard."  
"Russ. You shouldn't cuss. Cussin's bad," said Lucy, her legs dangling from the tree limb she was sitting on.  
"Well dat's what he is, Lu. He's a no-good bastard," Lucy frowned at her friend. They were in the seventh grade now. Lucy had been wearing a bra as of late, Russ finally had some muscle on him like he promised he would but other than that, thing haven't changed a bit. And that includes Russell's dad.  
"Asshole pushed ma down the stairs last night," he mumbled, kicking a stone. He'd been pacing a hole in the ground for the past ten minutes. Lucy gave him a sympathetic look and twirled a lock of her short brown hair around her finger.  
"I'm so sorry ya have to live with that, Russ. You can come live wit me, if ya wanna." Russ laughed.  
"Nah, I gotta stay home and help ma out, y'know. And in a few years I'll be-"  
"I know, I know. You'll be a cop and you'll be able t' arrest your daddy and you and your ma can live in peace. It's a shame that cops now just dismiss it as your dad bein' drunk. An' your ma covers up the bruises."  
"'Cause she says she loves 'im. But I don't see how you can love someone that beats ya. If I ever have a wife. I'll treat her like a princess."  
"Guess that means I'll be your wife then," Lucy laughed. Russ rolled his eyes.  
"Who'd wanna marry you?" Russ said jokingly. Lucy knew it was a joke, but why'd it hurt so much?

"Hey, Lucy!" Lucy jumped and accidentally cut herself deeper than she meant to.  
"Dangit!" She hissed, throwing her knife in the sink and yanking some toilet paper off the roll to help stop the blood oozing from her burning wrist.  
"What!" She yelled, irritated that her father unintentionally caused her cut to hurt more than it should have.  
"Russell's here! It okay if I send him in?"  
"Y-yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" She said. She felt like cussing but she knew it wasn't ladylike. She slowly pulled the cloth away from her wrist and stuck out her tongue. She stared at the gray lines that criss-crossed along her wrist. She hated doing this. But at the same time it felt good. She tore a strip of cloth from an old t-shirt that she had hanging on the towel rack and tied it around her wrist. She then pulled on her jacket and made sure that she looked decent.  
After that, she rinsed off her blade and stuck it under the sink, behind the container of bleach. She washed the crimson out of the sink and went out to greet Russell. He smiled at her.  
"Hey, Lu! You wanna come to the drive-in wit me and Laurie tonight?" Lucy blinked.  
"Laurie?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"But...it's just...it's normally me an you. The drive-in's our thing. It's always been our thing."  
"Well maybe it's time for a change? 'Sides, Laurie's a nice girl! You'd like her if you gave her a chance! But then again, you don't give anyone a chance, do ya?" He chuckled. Lucy glared.  
"No one cares about me and I ain't gonna care about no one else," she said, crossing her arms.  
"Why you gotta be like that, Lu? If you just gave people a chance, you may like someone," Lucy said nothing and scratched absently at her wrist.

2 years later...

"Why'd you gotta go and do that, Lu? She didn't do nothin' to ya!"  
"She got on my nerves!" Lucy snapped, storming away from Russell who walked hastily after her.  
"Lucy! That's no reason ta punch her in te face! You gave her stitches ya know that?"  
"She deserves 'em!"  
"Why? 'Cause she's more ladylike than you or somethin'? What's your beef wit her anyway?" Lucy whipped around and sneered. Her long brown hair, blowing in the wind.  
"If you're so damn concerned about her, Russell, why don't you go fuck her dumb ass?" Russell stood there speechless.  
"Lu, did you ju-" She flipped him off and kept walking away.  
"Lucy! Fuckin' stop and listen to me!" He demanded, yanking her arm and making her stop.  
"What, Russell?" She snarled.  
"You been actin' so weird lately, what's wrong? Why won't ya tell me? I've been your friend since I can't even remember, if you can't tell me shit then we're all screwed," Russell said, his eyes sad. Lucy looked at everything but Russell.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Russell sighed and pulled her in for a hug.  
"What am I gonna do wit you?" He asked, ruffling her hair. She smiled.  
"So you gonna tell me what's been up your ass?" He asked, looking down at her.  
"Nuthin," she mumbled. Russell stomped his foot and rolled his eyes.  
"Lucy! Tell. Me!" He demanded. "Ever since I started hangin' out wit Laurie, you've been such a bitch."  
"Russell. It's nothing...I've just been having trouble. It's nothing huge. Okay?" She replied before walking away. Russell sighed.  
"Girl...if you'd just let me in...I love you too much t' see you like this..." Russell muttered to himself before walking away as well.

2 years later...

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs and her rampage commenced. She grabbed hold of her dresser and tipped it to the floor, the drawers slung out and her obscene clothes fell out onto the carpet. She kicked at her wooden closet door and it buckled, breaking in. She screamed again until she felt her lungs would burst. She ripped her curtains and flung her blankets off of her bed. She hauled her lamp above her head and smashed it against the wall and when the light bulb broke and left her in darkness, she came out of her rampage and realized what she just did. She stood in shock for a moment before sinking to the ground and crying her eyes out.  
Her father was out of town and she lived on the very edge of town. No one would know of her rage. Of her sorrow.  
After fifteen minutes of more sobbing, Lucy got up from the floor and turned on her ceiling light. She rummaged through her clothes and found the sluttiest outfit she could find. She'd show Russell. She'd show him. She'd make him hurt. She'd make him pay.  
She paused.  
No, nevermind. She loved Russell. She could never cause him harm...that Laurie however. Who stole Russell away from her...she'd pay. She threw on the tube top and the mini skirt and fixed her smeared make-up. She pulled her tangled brown hair into a bun and headed to the bar. Sure, she was underaged. Who cares?  
At the bar, she stopped in front of the door. She couldn't go in. Especially not on a Friday night. What was she thinking? What was she planning on accomplishing? Getting drunk? Yeah, good luck getting the beer first. She sighed and clenched her fists until her fingernails made her palms bleed.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked behind her to see a bulky blonde with a leather jacket smirking down at her.  
"Well, well, well, Lucy May Porter. Fancy runnin' into you here," he said with a smirk.  
"Corey Dawson. Last time I saw you, you were in the overnight jail cell," Lucy smirked.  
"The cops overreacted. I was a wee bit drunk and had some fun. It won't no big deal," Corey snorted, "What are you doin' here anyway? You and your bitch get int' a fight?" Lucy glared at him.  
"He ain't my bitch. And no I ain't," she lied.  
"Were you uh, lookin' for a drink?" He asked with a wolfish, knowing smirk.  
"One or two," she muttered. Corey nodded.  
"Well, I got a six pack right here….I'll share wit' ya if ya want."  
"I've never seen you so nice."  
"Hey, I ain't that nice," he corrected, pointing at her. He nodded down the street.  
"Can we drink at your place? I don't wanna get caught drinkin' with a minor while the cops are still on my tail," Lucy shrugged.  
"Whatever," was her reply and she began to walk back to her house, Corey a few inches behind her. 'Corey had been nicer lately…No! He's the same scum that beat up Russell and picked on you all through school! Why are you even doing this?' Lucy thought. She shook her head slightly. 'Screw Russell. At least Corey cares.' She thought, still having a weird feeling in her stomach.  
The arrived at Lucy's house and she steered him clear of her bedroom, seeing how it was a complete wreck. She lead him to the sitting room and she fell onto the sofa, yanking her hair out of its bun. Corey handed her a beer. She looked at it thoughtfully. She'd never drank before, though she was tempted to. She scratched at her wrist before taking the beer from him with a nod of thanks. Corey was already halfway through with his first bottle when he sat down beside her.  
"Wanna play a game?" He asked her, taking a swig of his beer. She thought for a moment before humming a 'yes' and taking her first sip. She made a twisted face as it burned down her throat and left a tingling in her mouth. It was strange….but it felt good though.  
"Kay. I ask you a question, and you have to answer and take a swig of yer beer. Then you do the same. Let's see how ridiculous we get," Lucy giggled. It sounded care-free. Something she'd enjoy.  
"Okay," she confirmed.  
"Alright….let's seeee…..Why are you drinkin' this beer wit me right now?" he asked. Lucy scoffed.  
"What everyone else does it for. I'm real mad," she said, taking a big gulp of her booze. Corey nodded, as if thinking about her answer.  
"Why have you always picked on me?" Lucy asked. Corey snickered.  
"'Cause I was a stupid lil' boy. I liked ya," he answered, taking an enormous gulp. Lucy blinked.  
"Really?" She asked, astounded.  
"Ah-ah. My turn. Why are you mad?"  
"Two words. And I think ya know 'em. Russell Clank," she muttered in irritation, sipping her beer.  
"Knew it."  
"Kay, you seriously liked me?"  
"Still do," Corey said, looking at her sympathetically. "You were too busy fawnin' over Clank to notice." Lucy's eyes widened.  
"That's why you always beat him up?" She asked in wonder. Corey nodded, obviously not caring that she asked a second question. He set his empty bottle down and opened another. Lucy sniffed and her eyes burned. She didn't like Corey. No matter how nice his words were. He probably just wanted to get in her pants. Why did her life to suck so badly? Because speaking of pants, Russell was probably getting Laurie's at this very minute. Her breath turned ragged and she started to cry quietly. Corey noticed and pulled her into his arms.  
"The bastard's too stupid to realize how lucky he is, y'know?" he whispered to her, running his hand through her coarse hair. She sobbed in response. He rubbed her back for a few minutes until she pulled herself together.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping at her face with her jacket sleeve.  
"It ain't a big deal," he replied before capturing her lips in his. Her eyes widened but they soon fluttered shut in ecstasy. She grabbed at his arms and he pushed her gently onto her back, kissing and smiling some more. She replied back to all of his kisses and she barely even noticed when he started to unzip her tube top.  
He yanked off her jacket and he kissed and nibbled at her neck, making her moan. He reached under her bra and that's when realization struck her.  
She didn't want this. Not at all. She didn't want to fuck with the man who's tortured her for and her Russell for years and then tries to get in an inexperienced girl's pants. He straddled her and her mind screamed no while her body screamed yes.  
He kissed her roughly and ground his hips to hers. She began to cry. She didn't want rough. She didn't want Corey. She wanted Russell. She wanted gentle and caring. Corey, however, was too big and buff. Despite her small protests and pushes, he never ceased. He reached down to unbutton her pants and she cried silently to herself in pity and guilt. How'd she let it get to this?  
"Stop…please," she asked, shaking.  
"Shh, it's okay, baby. I know you're nervous but—"  
"Get the fuck off her!" Russell shouted, coming out of nowhere and punching Corey in the face so hard, he fell off the sofa. Lucy was embarrassed and grateful at the same time. She grabbed her jacket and tried to cover herself up even though she knew Russell had seen her with less on before. Russell didn't even spare her a glance. He was too busy glaring daggers at Corey, who was attempting to get up and crack his broken nose back in place.  
"You fucker!" Russell shouted, jumping over the sofa and kneeing Corey in the face. "That was for second grade!" He yelled, before kicking him in the ribs. "Third grade!" He shouted. He grabbed a handful of Corey's hair and he slammed his head onto the coffee table. "That was for fourth and fifth," he muttered before grabbing the front of Corey's leather jacket and ramming him against the wall. He let go with one hand and began punching him in the face repeatedly. "Sixth! Seventh! Eighth! Ninth! Tenth!" He yelled in rage, his knuckles becoming really bloody.  
"Let's make this year real sweet," he hissed before kneeing Corey in the crotch. Corey cringed and sank to the ground.  
"Get. Out," Russell commanded, pointing at the front door. Corey didn't comply, due to trying to cope with the pain.  
"Out. Now. And if I ever see you near her again I'll shoot you dead," Russell said mercilessly. Corey nodded pathetically and stumbled out of the house.  
Russell was panting and his hands clenched and unclenched.  
"R-Russ," Lucy whispered after a few moments. She began to cry. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried, stumbling off of the sofa and hugging Russell as hard as she could.  
"I owe you so much," she said, shaking in her friend's arms. Russell hugged her tightly and pulled her away to look at her.  
"You okay, Lucy?" he asked her, looking at her shining green eyes. She nodded and tried to hold in another sob. He held her.  
"I tried callin' but there was no answer. I came over t' see if you were okay. I found your room a wreck and I found that bastard in here on top of you," he explained. He picked her up and set her on the sofa, he put a blanket over her, knowing she was cold. Because best friends just know these sort of things.  
"What was he doin' in here anyway?" He asked, letting her cling to him. She shakily explained to him what happened and he listened.  
"I feel like I'm going to be sick," she whimpered before dashing off to the bathroom. Russ followed her and caught her flushing the toilet. She coughed and sobbed, her breathing completely erratic. He rubbed her back, though it was bare except for the bra. He shushed her and whispered reassuring words.  
That is, until he noticed her bare wrists. They were red and irritated, scratched up and scarred.  
"Lu? What happened to your wrists?" He asked, gently taking her left one in his hand. She gasped and pulled her arm away and she held them to her chest. His eyes widened.  
"Lu? Why would you….do that?" He asked in shock. She sobbed and flung herself into his arms.  
"I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry! I can't tell you! I'm sorry! I can't! I'm sorry!" She cried repeatedly, rocking and shaking in his arms. "Please forgive me!" She pleaded and begged. Russell shushed her.  
"It's okay. Shh. It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

3 years later…

"Lucy, this is the third time this week. Can you give me a break?" Russell asked, exasperated. Lucy gave him a 'you're kidding me' look.  
"It wouldn't cause you any trouble if ya didn't catch me, moron," she said carelessly, her jagged brown hair being fiddled with by her hand.  
"But it's my duty, Lucy. I can't stand to put you behin' bars but you make it so hard for me, Lucy. I don't know how much more rope I can lend you," Russell sighed. Lucy just sat there, looking bored.  
"What exactly, did I do wrong?" She asked after waving her hand dismissively. Russell looked at her like she was crazy.  
"What didn't you do?" He asked, throwing his arms up. "You told a lady to 'fuck off' just for asking you where the vegetables were in the grocer, a little kid walked in on you cuttin' your damn wrists in a public bathroom, you've been pickin' fights, people have called due to disturbances and you've been the cause of eleven out of thirteen! Oh, an' don't get me started on that fight with Ellen Broeswell!" Russell counted off all of the things she did on his fingers. Lucy stuck out her lower lip and crossed her arms.  
"So? It ain't like I've killed anyone. People need t' leave me alone," she grumbled. Russell massaged his temples.  
"Unbelievable, Lucy," he almost laughed. "What happened to that sweet little girl that I used to play with in the backyard?" Lucy laughed sardonically.  
"Maybe if you squint hard enough, you'll see her." Russell rolled his eyes.  
"I don't know what to do with you anymore, Lucy. I just don't know." Russell shook his head and stood up from his wooden chair that was behind his deputy desk. He went to leave the room before he turned around.  
"One more shot, Lucy. One more shot. That's all you're gettin' from me," he said before opening the door to his office.  
"Screw you, Russell Clank," Russell stood and stared at her with sad eyes for a moment.  
"So that's what it's come to? Okay, have it your way, Lucy. If you hate me so much then I'll just leave you alone. Okay?" Russell said shakily before leaving and slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.  
Lucy sat in awe. Her eyes burned. Her lip shook. Her fists quivered and her toes curled. Hot tears rolled down her face and her face turned red.  
"Please don't leave me. I'm sorry! I don't hate you! I love you! Please come back! Please…." She cried. She quivered in her chair for a moment before punching the wall so hard, her knuckles were scraped. "Why am I so stupid?" She yelled at herself.

Present day…

Lucy bolted upward in a cold sweat. 'Just a dream,' she had to repeat to herself in her head before having to go over what had happened last night. Oh, right. She saw Russell and Laurie Bennett making out at the baseball game. She came home in rage and drank. A lot. She sighed and held her head. Hangover. Not pleasant.  
She sighed and eased herself off of the den sofa.  
"I doubt life could get any worse," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Did you like it? Let me know by touching the little button below allll over! After all, reviews are my anti-drug and my dealer's out of town! XD


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...and I'm even more sorry that I haven't updated my other stories in a while.

*HEADDESK*

I do not own the Crazies or any of it's characters.

Enjooooy~

* * *

I'm Not Okay

Chapter 1: Feel Good Drag

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Lucy, throwing bottle after bottle of over-the-counter medicines out of her cabinet. "Where is the freakin' Motrin?" she whispered to herself, examining the labels of every bottle once again. Her hangover wasn't getting better anytime soon, and if it got any worse, she'd much rather be shot in the foot.

A ring of her phone distracted her from her task. She cussed and pulled herself off of the bathroom floor and out of the ocean of anti-depressants and allergy meds to get to the phone. She stumbled down the hallway and swung into the kitchen to catch the annoying thing before whoever it was hung up. Not that she'd care if they did or not.

"Hullo?" She answered lazily, holding the corded phone in place with her shoulder while seeing if she left the Motrin on the kitchen counter by mistake.

"Lucy? It's David." Came the sheriff's voice. Lucy rolled her eyes and held her head in her left hand.

"Yes, oh dear sheriff?" Lucy asked with as little malice as possible. She liked David, but he got on her nerves to a certain extent. "What can I do for you today?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew anythin' about that wild party up the road last night…" Lucy's eyes widened. There was a wild party? And she didn't know about it? Damn, that was a first. She always knew everything that was going on when it came to parties and whatnot. Last night, she figured nothing fancy was going on, so she figured she'd get drunk alone…

"Nah, I'm sorry, Chief," Lucy said, picking up Russell's nickname for the sheriff. "I don't know anything…this time." She said with a smirk.

"Really? Hn…Wait'll Russell hears that you had nothin' to do with it." David said with a smile, knowing that she was telling the truth for once.

"Russell ain't gonna hear shit." Lucy growled, hating it when people talked about her when she won't even around.

"Right, right. Okay. Well, anyway, are you goin' to the baseball game tonight?"

"Baseball game?" Lucy asked, not aware that there even _was_ one tonight.

"Yeah, Luce, the baseball game; home versus an away team. Damn, someone's kept you out of the loop," David chuckled. "Well anyway, how about you and me talk about it over some breakfast at the diner?" Lucy contemplated this, not really wanting to go anywhere just to talk to David. David seemed to know this. "I have some Motrin that you sound like you need." Lucy's eyes widened and damn, if David could see the look on her face! He laid a trap and dammit, he caught her! Lucy grumbled and cussed under her breath before replying.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." She snapped before she hung up.

Lucy pulled her car over and stumbled out, cradling her head in her right hand while locking her car with the other. No more drinking without making sure there is Motrin about. Lucy walked into the diner as classy as possible with her under-the-eye rings, messy hair in a ponytail and casual Monday clothes. She sure did turn some heads, especially the seniors and middle-aged people of the town. They knew she'd seen better days.

She spotted David and slid into the seat facing him.

"G'morning, Luce. How are your arms?" David asked. Lucy gave him a long, hard look that just screamed; "I dare you." Her arms were a very sensitive topic and a lot of people have had the shit beaten out of them after asking her about it. David though, could easily make the subject a bit of small talk. David seemed to be the only person she'd talk to about it though, besides his wife Judy.

David had earned her trust a while back and after lots of arguing and fighting, Lucy had grown to like him. Though, she was careful of what she told him since he was Russell's best friend since high school—if Russell wanted to know something then David would surely tell him.

Lucy contemplated her arms after letting her stare down. She even peeled down one of her gloves to examine them, since she didn't even bother to look at them this morning. Her wrist was littered with new scratches that weren't that badly inflamed and underneath those, were horrible-looking, mangled scars that could easily open back up and bleed…a lot. Lucy covered her wrist back up and looked back up at the sheriff.

"They're okay…" she said, knowing that was a fine answer. David nodded and knew to drop the subject.

An elderly waitress walked up to their booth and smiled at them. Lucy knew her since she was a child and she knew that the woman; Mrs. Britt, was disappointed in her to say the least. Hell, everyone that she knew as a kid was disappointed in her. They were just too cowardly to say it, she always thought. Mrs. Britt remembered when Lucy was just an innocent little girl with long pigtails that bounded around the diner with crayons and asked her so politely for smiley-face pancakes. Now she was a short-haired cutter who drank herself silly every other day, and while she still had her innocence, everyone else seemed to think that she didn't.

Little did Lucy know though, that Mrs. Britt wasn't disappointed in her; Lucy just liked to believe that.

"Ah, Lucy, I hadn't seen you in here in a while. I've been missin' ya." Said Mrs. Britt nicely, taking out her notepad and pen. "Now what can I get you two?" Lucy bit back a smirk and an urge to ask for smiley-faced pancakes.

"Ummm…Buttered toast and two pancakes?"

"Anythin' to drink?"

"Iced tea, please." Lucy asked mildly, resting her arms on the table. David then ordered a coffee and just a bit of bacon to tide him over till lunch.

"So you didn't know about tonight's game?" David inquired.

"No, actually. Isn't it one of the last games?" David nodded. "I might go." She then mumbled.

"Russ is goin'." David couldn't even get the laugh out of his mouth before Lucy's foot rammed into his shin. David cringed and tried to keep from making a scene. He cradled his leg in his left hand and shot a playful glare at Lucy who was now peacefully sipping her tea with an eyebrow raised at him. Mrs. Britt set his coffee down on the table and gave him a peculiar look.

"Are you quite alright, sheriff?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a sudden…Charlie horse." Mrs. Britt nodded and walked off to get their food.

"Bitch." David whispered to Lucy. She, in turn, smirked.

"Just a slip of the foot." She said, setting her tea down. "Now, dear sheriff, why would I care if your deputy is going to a baseball game or not?"

"I was just letting you know, was all. No need to get your knickers in a twist about it. Lucy nodded once and began to pour syrup on her pancakes before Mrs. Britt could even put the plate down. Mrs. Britt laughed at how eager she was. Lucy smiled as a thanks and unwrapped her silverware.

"So anyway, didn't you say you had some Motrin for me? I have a hell of a hangover."

"Oh yeah, Judy's bringin' it over when she gets on break. She'll be here in a few minutes." Lucy nodded again. She liked Judy alright, she was an okay gal, but she did get on her nerves. She was just too perfect in Lucy's eyes. She was a doctor, she was beautiful, likable, had the sheriff as her loving husband. Lucy wouldn't say she was jealous, but she was.

When Lucy first met Judy, she'd nearly ripped her hair out of her head. She was so perfect! Everyone liked her! And 'everyone' meaning Russell. He didn't _like _her but Lucy wasn't sure at first. After realizing that he didn't like her like that, Lucy backed off but even now, Lucy wasn't sure of how to talk to her. She was so nice and polite and proper and Lucy was the exact opposite.

Not five minutes later, Judy walked into the diner with a smile on her face. She spotted David and Lucy and slid into the booth beside her husband. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy. How've you been?" Lucy crossed her legs and shifted in her seat.

"Fine. You?" She thought that she sounded rude but she didn't know how else to say something like that.

"I've been fine, just a bit under the weather." She shared a knowing look with her husband but Lucy didn't know what it meant.

"Sorry to hear it." Said Lucy blandly, taking a gulp of her tea. Judy made her nervous with how polite she was.

"Well anyways, are you goin' to the baseball game tonight?" Lucy paused. She'd be getting this question all day with no proper answer if she didn't think of one now so she decided to just go ahead and go.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." David and Judy smiled at her.

Lucy drove down the road wondering how she got herself to go to the baseball game in the first place. She'd blame it on David and Judy. As she pulled into the dusty parking lot, she noticed that the game had already started. It was the third inning and the two teams were at a tie. She chewed her lip. She wasn't one for all the Ogden Marsh county spirit but she hoped that the home team beat the crap out of the away guys.

She got out of her car and walked to the bleachers where she saw Russell up against the fence, watching the game intently. She attempted to sneak by him to a corner somewhere but she couldn't have been so lucky.

"Hey, Lucy! Glad you came!" came the sheriff's voice from behind her. She froze in her tracks and grinded her teeth. Russell had turned around, his eyes wide. He was obviously shocked that Lucy had come to the game. David jogged over with a can of soda in his hand. Lucy glared at David and focused all of her attention on not looking at Russell. She acted as if he wasn't there and turned to face David.

"Yeah, better than sitting at home watching the news, I suppose." Lucy said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well I'm glad you came, here, let me buy you a coke?" Lucy shook her head and thought for a moment.

"A Mountain Dew?"

"Done." David said with a smile, pointing at her. Lucy practically pushed David down to get to the snack stand. She couldn't stand being near Russell any longer—it was suffocating and it was driving her crazy. She could feel him staring at her and the tension in the air was crazy. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to go back over there but she knew that she couldn't watch the game from the snack stand…

David bought her Mountain Dew and she furiously snapped it open and began to down it. David raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she wiped her mouth and stared with a mix of curiosity and irritation at the ball field.

"C'mon, let's go get a closer view." David said before walking over to where Russell was. Lucy stood there at a loss for a moment before following him. She'd just stay on David's right—away from Russell.

The game seemed to last forever. Lucy just stood there with her fingers laced in the fence and not uttering a word unless she was spoken to by David. In the fourth inning, however, things took a turn for the crazy.

Lucy saw something way out in the field, and it was moving onto the field. After a moment, Lucy realized it was a person…a person with a gun. She wasn't the only one who saw him, she realized, but David hadn't yet. She tugged at his sleeve frantically and pointed out onto the field. David and Russell were in action before she could say anything.

"Boys, get into the dugout, now!" David commanded and the baseball players ran as fast as they could into the dugout. Russell crept around the left side of the field while David faced the gunman head-on. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves in suspense. Lucy couldn't hear what David was saying.

The man contemplated his gun and slowly raised it up—pointing it at David's deputy. Lucy didn't think twice. She bolted out onto the field and into the man's line of sight.

"Hey! Bitch! Look at me! Hey, over here! C'mon, bitch! Shoot me!" Her eyes widened when she realized that it was one of the townsfolk: Rory. What was he doing? He had a wife and son! And he hasn't touched a single beer in months! There's no way he was drunk!

Rory looked at her and swiftly re-aimed his shotgun—at her.

"Oh shit." Lucy stopped in her tracks and put her hands up, not wanting to be shot.

"Rory. This is your last chance, put the gun down. Lower your gun, and put it down." David said sternly with his hand on his gun. Lucy saw Rory's trigger finger twitch and David's gun was out in seconds.

Blam!

Time froze. Lucy and everyone in the crowd screamed. Rory's body fell to the ground; lifeless. Lucy felt like throwing up. She'd known Rory all of her life. Maybe he was the town drunk for a while, sure, but he had changed his ways! She'd gotten her first bike from Rory. He was nice! He wouldn't do this!

3 hours later…

"Lucy, I have to question you. I know what happened, but I need it for records, okay?" David said, glancing over to where Lucy was, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with her jacket clutched around her—her hands shaking but not nearly as bad as they were earlier. She'd been trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking but David saw anyway, knowing that it'd be a while for her to get the images of blood and stomach and guns out of her head—it would be a while for him too. She should be grateful that she wasn't the one who had to pull the trigger, because David felt awful.

"Okay." Lucy said sternly, getting up and sitting in the chair across from David's. David turned on a tape recorder and cleared his throat.

"Witness and active participant on the scene…of the murder. Lucy Porter. Lucy, what did you see at the scene of the murder?"

These types of questions carried on for the next 20 minutes, sometimes boring, sometimes confusing or even difficult, but Lucy answered them all. She confirmed that David shooting Rory was an act of self-defense and protection and that Rory refused to put down his gun as told. She confirmed several other things and such before she was released of the interrogation.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Luce, I appreciate it."

"What? You expectin' me to throw a fit and beat up several people and have a beer before I finally and stubbornly cooperate? Is _that_ my reputation around here?" Lucy asked with a playful, knowing smirk.

"Yes." Came another voice. She turned around to see Russell walking into the office with an angry look on his face.

"What's up, Russell?" asked David, knowing that the best way to avoid a fight between the two would be for him to digress.

"Well, Rory's family sure ain't happy. They say you shot him just for being the former town drunk and that he didn't do anything." David shook his head and stood up from his chair.

"I wouldn't shoot anyone for no reason, why can't they see that?" Russell shrugged and spared a glance at Lucy who looked at him with sad eyes but a mean face.

"What're you lookin' at?" he asked her, sick of the looks he'd been getting from her all night.

"I dunno, what is it?" She asked snidely, looking directly at him with a glare. She spun on her heel and grabbed her jacket from the corner chair. "Call me if ya need anything, David." Lucy said, leaving before Russell could utter another word.


End file.
